


Daddy Always Knows Best

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (collection of one-shots) [8]
Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: DaddyDom/LittleBoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first step to Little Space, foundation of rules. Strip away the layers of being an adult. Establish the idea that your little's only job is to be childish and accept the care of their Daddy Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Always Knows Best

Daniel woke up in a cold sweat. His panic having woken up Adrian. Adrian twists his arm over Daniel's torso, trying to keep his lover in bed. The younger man, however, untangling himself from the sheets. 

"Daniel, please come back to bed." Adrian huffed out as he struggled to lift himself up from under the covers. Daniel slipped on his glasses. Stumbling through the dark room, exiting out into the living room. He shut the bedroom door, proceeding to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, in an attempt to cool down. The slick sweat making him feel suddenly queasy. He's startled by Adrian's hands gripping his shoulders. Feels a loving kiss placed on the back of his neck, right below his hair line. Arms tightening around his waist. 

"What's the matter?" Adrian ask, voice groggy. He's mouthing lazily at Daniel's shoulder. Daniel lays his hands over Adrian's. Throwing his head back onto his lover's shoulder. Gentle rocking motion, calming him down. They stand in front of the sink. Quiet as Daniel relaxes into the embrace. 

"Nightmare." 

As if Adrian hasn't guessed already. The man was a genius for crying out loud. Here Daniel was explaining something as simple and childish as nightmare to a man who was dubbed 'the smartest man alive'. Adrian hums softly. Daniel can see from the mirror that his boyfriend is sleepy. Eyes close as he soothes Daniel. Thumbs brushing his abdomen. Adrian can feel the gaze on him and he snaps his eyes wide. The blue oh so enticing. Causes a hitch in Daniel's throat. The slightly taller blond nibbles his earlobe. 

"We could head back to bed and I'm sure I could distract you from your thoughts." Adrian whispers. He releases Daniel. Offering his hand. Daniel hesitates a moment, feeling childish and numb. He feels a tear welt up in his eye and Adrian frowns. Hand back at his side. Daniel burst into tears, he feels a cry strangling his throat. Adrian doesn't understand why Daniel is crying. He regards the other man with a soft expression, although the emotion doesn't carry to his eyes. Daniel can see the agitation in them and that makes him sob loudly. 

"Daniel, I can't help you when you're crying. You know I can't understand a word that you're saying."

Daniel has slid onto the floor. Knees tucked to his chest. Biting his thumb. He nods as he sniffles in his sob. Adrian might be a genius but he was a fool when it came to emotion. He didn't understand why Daniel was sad. He almost seemed like a child. Crying out like a big baby.

"Crying out like a big ba-" Adrian finds himself evaluating out loud, trailing off and it occurs to him that this might be the right time to impose his authority. That Daniel was in need of his Daddy Dom. They haven't done a scene in at least a year. He hears Daniel sniffle in a laugh. Shaky knees as he stands. He washes his face again, avoiding eye contact. Face dried and glasses placed on, still looking anywhere but Adrian's face. He brushed past Adrian, slight hurt pinned on those puffed cheeks. He does't speak as they head back to the bedroom. Small sniffles as he positions himself back in bed. Adrian settles back in as well. Unable to process words to ease his boyfriend's pain. He realizes that he must've offended him. He reaches over to touch Daniel's shoulder. His partner flinching at his touch. He withdrew his hand back. Feeling a slight twinge of anger. He decides to give it a rest for the night and discuss it in the morning. 

When Daniel wakes up, he hears the sound of dishes being placed around in the kitchen. He feels his head pounding. Side effect of crying. He locates his glasses. Sliding them on to the bridge of his nose. He throws his legs over the bed. Sliding his slippers on. He curls his toes in them and realizes that they don't feel right. He peers down at his feet. His grayish blue eyes landing on his pair of pink bunny slippers. He went to grab his robe from behind the door and yet again came in contact with fluffy pink. He felt confused and conflicted. It had been a while since he had seen them. He ignored the emotions that rose up from his chest. He headed to the kitchen where he found Adrian cooking. 

"Well, well, well. It looks as if someone's up. Good morning, sleepy head." Adrian sang out as he flipped the pancakes. Which was quite an odd sight for Daniel. Adrian almost never cooked, he especially never woke up before Daniel. Daniel eyed his boyfriend oddly. Adrian caught the stare and regarded it with a smile. Flipping pancakes and the smell of beef bacon and eggs hit the air as well.

"Go take a seat. Breakfast will be ready in a minute." 

Daniel frowned, eyebrows crunching together in concentration. He followed the advice anyway. Walking over to the table, he noticed that one of their chairs had been switched out for what resembled a high chair. It was of course larger, made to fit Daniel's size. Adrian came to stand beside him. Hands on his shoulders. 

"Adrian?"

"Yes, Daniel." 

"Why the hell is the high chair here?"

Adrian clicked his tongue. 

"That's where my little boy sits. Do you need Daddy's help getting in?"

Daniel's eyes grew wide. He fidgeted slightly. All of this felt a bit overwhelming since they haven't preformed this sort of play in a while. 

"I don't think it's necessary for me to-"

"Daddy asked you a simple question, Bunny. It requires a yes or no. No more big words for my little boy."

The first step to Little Space, foundation of rules. Strip away the layers of being an adult. Establish the idea that your little's only job is to be childish and accept the care of their Daddy Dom. Daniel felt smaller than before. He felt a prickle of tears. He coughed, turning his head away from the high chair. Adrian let him go, tending back to the food. They remained in silence as Adrian plated the food. Daniel made a grab for the coffee pot only to have his hand swatted at. 

"No, no. Little boys don't drink coffee. Coffee is for grown ups."

"Adrian, I'm a grown ass man. I can have-"

"You can be on the receiving end of spanking and a time out if you continue with the back talking and the cursing. Now, go sit down." Adrian said sternly, narrowing his eyes at Daniel who put his hands up in surrender. He went over to the high chair. Muttering how ridiculous Adrian was being. He eyed the seat in dismay. He abhorred the simple principles of him having to use it. He shoved his bottom into the seat. Squirming his agitation out. Adrian approached the table. Balancing the plates in his hands. He set both in front of himself. Daniel made to grab one under the assumption that Adrian had meant to place it in front of him. 

"Don't grab that plate. Little boys let their Daddies feed them." Adrian chided. He set a sippy cup full of orange juice in front of Daniel. A bib appeared out of nowhere. Daniel found it being fastened around his neck.

"Adrian, what the hell! I'm a grown man for God's sake! I can drink out of a fucking glass like a normal person does. I can feed myself and not make a fucking mess." Daniel growled. Adrian delivered a sharp slap that made Daniel cry out. Daniel quieted down. He felt suddenly childish and clumsy. Perhaps Adrian was right. He should let Daddy take care of him. Daniel sucked on his thumb at the thought. Adrian cut through one of the pancakes. He made sure to make it bite size. 

"Choo-choo." Adrian sang out as he zoomed the spoon towards Daniel's mouth. Daniel giggled as he opened his mouth. 

"That's my good little boy." Adrian praised as he repeated the train sounds. Daniel's eyes brightening as he chewed on his food. They finished up breakfast with Adrian taking a washcloth to wipe the syrup off of Daniel's mouth. 

"Now I think my little boy can sit and watch some cartoons while Daddy gets the bath water ready." 

Adrian guided Daniel by his elbow to the living room. He settled him on the couch. Turning on the flat screen. He reached on the side of the couch and dragged Daniel's favorite blanket and his stuffed rabbit. 

"Now, you sit here and wait for Daddy like a good boy."

Adrian trailed into the bathroom, droning of cartoons in the background. When he returned to retrieve Daniel, his little boy was nowhere in the living room. As spacious as it was and as large as Daniel was in a fluffy pink robe was the simplest thing to spot. Adrian frowned as he went into the kitchen. Low and behold Daniel was drinking coffee. He almost shattered the mug at the sight of Adrian standing in the kitchen archway with arms folded over his chest. 

"Tsk, tsk. Didn't Daddy say coffee was grown-ups?"

"Adrian, I thin-"

"Didn't Daddy say to wait on the couch as well?"

Daniel placed the mug on the counter, head bent low as he twidled his thumbs. 

"Yes, Sir."

Adrian stood in front of Daniel. His shoes coming into view of Daniel's downcast eyes. 

"Are you hard of hearing?"

"What-" Daniel questioned. Lifting his head to hold Adrian's cold gaze. 

"I said, ' _Are you hard of hearing?_ ' _,_  Daniel."

Daniel dropped his head again. 

"No, Sir." 

Adrian's sigh made Daniel cringe. 

"Go sit on the couch. Turn the tv off and strip."

"Adrian, this isn't-"

"Go now!"

Daniel shut his mouth of any further protesting. Slugging into the living room and following the orders. He waited in dooming silence for the Blond to return. Adrian entered with the Bad Boy Paddle. Pacing in front of Daniel.

"When Daddy says to do something he expects you to do it." Adrian started off. "When Daddy says 'no', he says it to protect and benefit you. So can you tell me why you decided to do bad things?"

Daniel's terrified eyes on the studded paddle. The groves leave bruises when spanked hard enough and Adrian was not a man to half ass a punishment. Daniel was naked as Adrian had told him to be. Goosebumps raising at the sight of the paddle. He remembered his last encounter with it and it was not a pretty tango. 

"What happens to bad little boys?"

Daniel gulped, Adrian crouching to see Daniel's face better. 

"They...um...get pun-..punished." 

Adrian smiled brushing a thumb across Daniel's right cheek. 

"That's right, Bunny!"

Adrian stood one more and continued his stroll around the couch. 

"You've been a bad boy, meaning that you've earned punishment." 

Adrian stopped in front of Daniel again, taking the glasses off the younger man's face. 

"Get into position and if you make me ask twice I will double the amount of swats."

Daniel scrambled for purchase. Gripping the back of the couch. Knees digging into the sofa. Ass presented. 

"Now, Daniel. You are going to count every strike and may God show you mercy if you even so much as miss a single number. After this you will recite after me about how to be a good boy. Do you understand all of what Daddy has told you?" 

Daniel nodded his head 'yes'. This was standard protocol. It comforted Daniel that Adrian cared enough to gather consent still even after preforming this scene so many times. It also thrilled Daniel with anticipation as to when Adrian was going to strike him. The hits always came when Daniel least expected it. This time was no different. 

"One!" Daniel said through gritted teeth, muscles tensing up from the blow. Adrian pausing a few seconds and another random strike. 

"Two, Sir!"

Adrian rubbed the marks. Hard outline of his cock pressing into Daniel's thigh. Another practiced blow delivered. 

"Three!"

The pain was excruciating as Daniel ground his teeth together. After taste of coffee on his tongue. He gasped out loudly.

"Four, five!" 

The hits coming in quick sucession. Aimed to make Daniel's cheeks a bursting red. Adrian rubbing his hands on the warmth that spread through the flesh. Paddle lifted off of Daniel's lower back. Retracting his hand back and striking in three more swift hits. Daniel counting each one out in broken sobs as he gripped the couch with helplessness. Adrian stopped, feet quick as he ran a cold washcloth on scorching cheeks. Pulling a crying Daniel into his lap. Rubbing soothing circles into the younger man's thighs. 

"You know Daddy only does things that will help you, Bunny."

Adrian's tone smooth and absent of his previous anger. Daniel wailed louder at the thought of him bringing the punishment on himself. 

"Breathe in and out slowly with me." Adrian stated, dragging Daniel's hand to his chest so he could feel Adrian's lungs expand and compress. They stared at each other as Daniel sniffled. Watching Adrian's chest fill and collapse. The steady, calm beating of his heart was salvation. Adrian rubbing his back in upwards and downwards trails. 

"That's it, Daniel. Breathe with me. For me."

Daniel laughed as Adrian smiled. Wiping tears away from gorgeous eyes. 

"Daddy loves his Little Boy."

Daniel nodded in comprehension. 

"Repeat after Daddy."

Daniel thought of being a smart ass but gazed at the paddle on the clear table and thought better of it. 

"Daddy loves his Little Boy." Daniel repeated. Adrian adjusting them so that Daniel's back was pressed against his chest. Head tilted onto his shoulder. 

"Daddy would never punish me unless it was for an action that called for it."

Daniel squirmed under the words. He could recite them by heart. He was a good boy in that aspect.

"Daniel." Adrian said, clicking his tongue as he waited.

"Daddy would never punish me unless it was for an action that called for it." 

"That's right! My precious boy is doing better."

Daniel blushed but continued the quote without Adrian's guidance. 

"Daddy will always love me even when I'm bad because I am Daddy's little boy. His alone. Always and forever. Trust and respect Daddy's words because Daddy knows best. Always listen to Daddy because Daddy always knows best." Daniel chirped. He giggled when Adrian kissed his shoulder. 

"Good boy, Daniel." 

Daniel huffed when Adrian tweaked a nipple. The older man arousing him even though his ass was on fire. 

"Daddy, I don't know if I can play at the moment." 

Adrian had reversed their position. Hands venturing on a well-known body. Years of practice and touching. 

"Shh, Bunny. Remember Daddy always knows best."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy form my original publication on Wattpad. I appreciate any and all comments. All feedback is welcomed. Good, Bad, Ugly. If hope this story was enjoyable enough for you guys. Thank you very much reading. 
> 
> DD/LB does not promote incest in any shape or form nor does it condone illegal sexual content between minors and adults. If you have any questions about Cg/L lifestyles then don't be shy to ask me! I always answer to the best of my ability. 
> 
> "Till next time, take care of yourself and each other." - Jerry Springer


End file.
